The oxidation behavior of lipids in freeze dried emulsions should consider the physical structure of the dehydrated emulsion, and its influence on mass transport of oxygen to the lipid. Of particular importance is the effective air-lipid interfacial area, which can be influenced by droplet inclusion in the matrix to give a barrier to oxygen transport. A number of process variables such as matrix solid, mixing conditions, freezing rate and drying conditions will influence the resultant air-lipid contact, as will storage conditions which result in alteration of matrix structure. This work is investigating the role of emulsion physical structure on oxidation behavior of the lipid phase, with the aim to better understand the oxidative degradation behavior of dehydrated emulsified foods, and to aid in design of engineered food systems of greater stability. In studies to date, sequential microscopic and chemical techniques have been developed which allow evaluation of dried emulsion structure and quantification of the degree of encapsulation of the lipid phase. It has been shown that the lipid present on the solute surface (i.e. non-encapsulated) can be selectively extracted without altering the matrix structure or its encapsulated lipid. Proteins have been found to give higher encapsulation levels than soluble carbohydrates, while insoluble or crystalline carbohydrates gave no encapsulation. The effect of freezing rate on encapsulation was relatively small for the emulsions studied to date. Loss of structure during freeze drying (collapse) resulted in a sizable reduction in degree of encapsulation. Initial oxidation and alcohol sorption studies indicate that encapsulated lipid is unavailable for interaction.